The Shock
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: The war had left them with wounds to heal and for some, a shock that they must overcome. Can Harry finally help bring her out of her shock? Time to bring out the big guns. Sorry for the title... To sleepy to care what I called the story


Harry entered St. Mungo's psychiatric ward. He met the healer who was on her way out. "Is she any better, Healer Johnson?"

The healer stopped momentarily in her tracks. "Mr. Potter, back for your daily visit?" She smiled somewhat sadly at him. The young man didn't need the depression that seemed to crush him more each day. She looked back at her patient. "There hasn't been any change but we're doing the best that we can. As of now, I think she's been too shocked that right now, she thinks everything she sees is a dream. I suggest, with your permission, that we do something that might bring her out of shock, something that she really can't deny as being real." Sighing, she nodded back at him. "Very well, I better leave you now. I still have the Longbottoms to check. If you will excuse me."

Harry stepped aside to let the healer pass, approaching her bed as he did so. "Hello, 'Mione. How have you been?" He took hold of her hand. "Healer Johnson said they might have found a way to bring you out of that shock. I'm glad." He placed a kiss on her hand. "Have you heard? Ron had just been released from the St. Mungo's and he's back at the Burrow, taking his time to heal. He's also with Pansy Parkinson now. Ginny and Dean got engaged last week. I think I forgot to tell you that. They said they're putting the wedding on hold until you're back with us."

He looked into her eyes, which were unusually blank but still held the warmth in them. She patted his hair and smiled sweetly at him. Harry had learned to control his reactions to her actions. It had taken him a long time to accept that the gestures were not signs that she was out of her state of shock.

"I think you're peeved at me." He chuckled as he continued to speak. "I haven't told you about what happened after I was supposedly dead. I know I've skirted around the topic for a long time and since the healers are willing to bring out the big guns, I think I may have to do the same. I've researched that potions and spells can only do so much and that people the patient considers important would have to help heal the things they can't."

He watched as a butterfly found its way inside and settled in her outstretched hand. "When I left you at Hogwarts after the first part of the battle, I went to Voldemort. I had discovered I was the last horcrux, besides Nagini and that I needed to die." Her other hand went above their intertwined hands, the butterfly flying away from her hand. "I wasn't worried about Nagini because, when I don't come back, I'm sure Neville was going to deal with him. When I entered the forest, I figured out the message on the Snitch and the resurrection stone was inside. My mum, dad, Remus and Sirius told me how proud they were and that they didn't blame me and when I entered Voldemort's lair, I dropped the stone so nobody would truly hold the hallows."

"When I entered, he killed me with the Killing Curse which is kind of ironic. I was given a chance to talk to Dumbledore one last time and then when I came to, Voldemort seemed to have suffered from a back lash and was on the ground. I didn't dare move and when Voldemort had me checked if I was dead, Narcissa Malfoy declared me so after I told her that Draco was safe. The rest, I guess, was the long walk back to Hogwarts and I guess that was about the time you went into shock because I couldn't find you while I was under the Invisibility cloak after the battle broke out again."

He placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "To cut a long story short, Molly killed Bellatrix and I killed Voldemort. I have been busy with helping rebuild the wizarding world as of late. The paparazzi have become more part of my life lately and I'm glad that the Headmistress could keep them away from Hogwarts and St. Mungo's is pretty much safe. I'm surprised they managed to find out about us, 'Mione but I'm kind of glad that I have no more worries of keeping our marriage a secret."

"Remus and Tonks left me their son, you know. You should see how great Cedric has been to him. I think the little bugger already considers him practically as his younger brother. Cedric also just started in the magical kindergarten you wanted him to get into. That was why I couldn't take him with me since classes began. But I hope you get back to us before he graduates. I know he would like that."

He looked out at the window, at the bright, blue sky. "He misses you, you know. Sometimes I can hear him telling Teddy about you. He wants you back so badly 'Mione. He misses the stories you read to him at night, the food you cooked he liked so much, and the baths you took together. He may not have been able to talk then but he certainly remembers. I miss you too. I miss waking up each day with you beside me, knowing you were just near for me to give a random kiss, the silly songs you come up with as you cook dinner and just being with you. And it's not just us. People keep sending gifts and letters, hoping you'd get better soon. It got too many that Cedric and I had learned to keep them in a room so you could go through them when you get back."

He held both her hands tightly in his. "Everyday's just not the same without you, dear. We miss you all. We really need you right now. So won't you come out already, 'Mione?" A tear fell from his eyes which he quickly wiped away. Letting go of her hands, he stood up. "I guess I should leave. I have to pick Cedric up from his school." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll come back tomorrow, same time, same place?" He asked. It had been a silly habit for him every time he said goodbye to her. It helped him remember that he needed to stay positive. "It's a date." He said, getting his cloak and left the room in a hurry. Hermione only followed him with his eyes, something stirring in her eyes that no longer seemed to stare blankly at everything.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned when he felt someone shaking him. Groggily, he wore his glasses, Ginny's face coming into focus.<p>

"Finally, you're awake!" She exclaimed. "Get dressed. We have to get to St. Mungo's. It's an emergency." She ordered him briskly.

That woke him up and he sat upright on the bed. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know."Ginny said as she shook her head. "They just said that you come as soon as possible."

Ginny started throwing him a change of clothes to which he gratefully slipped on. "What about Cedric and Teddy?"

"Cedric's in the living room with Dean. We'll take Teddy with us when we follow you." Ginny said, touching the door. "And for all of our sakes, I do hope you hurry up." With that she was out of the room.

It was only after a few minutes that Harry joined them in the living room. Cedric was bouncing happily in Dean's lap as Ginny cooed at Teddy. "Thanks, you guys."

"No problem, Harry," Dean said as he stood up, placing Cedric on the floor. Cedric immediately ran to his father's side and held his hand, his thumb in his mouth. It was a habit that Harry had yet to teach him how to outgrow. "Go and hurry up. We'll wrap things up here."

With a nod, Harry led Cedric to the floo. "Remember to hold tightly, Ced." As soon as he said it, he called out St. Mungo's and appeared at the other end of the floo network. A nurse walked up to them as soon as they stepped out of the fireplace.

"Mr. Potter, this way please." The nurse said and started walking briskly as soon as they had patted the soot off of their clothes. Harry had to carry Cedric as they went on a fast pace, his son's short legs unable to keep up with the long strides they were taking.

When they reached the hallway outside Hermione's room, he saw Healer Johnson walk out of the room with the rest of her team. "Healer Johnson!" Harry called out to her, running up to where she was.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry for interrupting you in your home but there has been a change and we didn't know what brought about such change in her." Healer Johnson shook her head. Seeing Harry's panicked expression, she almost laughed. "Go on in."

Harry almost didn't but braved on as he saw his son look at him nervously. There, on the bed she occupied was Hermione. But there _were _changes. Instead of the small smile she always greeted everybody, she was beaming at them, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Harry, Cedric," she called out, her voice sounding raspy from lack of use in the last few months. "How have you been?"

"Mum!" Cedric all but yelled and Harry gently placed him on the bed as the child hugged her fiercely. Harry would let him have his time. Unable to resist though, he wrapped his around his son and wife, loving the feeling that the two most important person in his life was there with him.

The little family held each other in silence, relishing in the moment they had missed during Hermione's shock-induced state. There was a knock on the door but the person on the other side didn't wait for an answer as Ginny and Dean walked in with Teddy.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Dean said as he placed Teddy's baby bag on the table near Hermione's bed.

"No, not at all." Harry said, reluctantly releasing the two and reaching out for the baby in Ginny's arms. Teddy was already awake. "Thanks for bringing him here, you two."

They just waved Harry's thanks. "The others are going to come visit at a decent hour. They did congratulate you and thanked the high heavens for miracles. Other than that, they were either too sleepy or too lazy to get their bums out of their beds to come visit." Ginny said. "My, Hermione! It's really good to see you. You had us all worried, you little minx."

Hermione just smiled dryly. "I'd think so." She had her eyes on the baby in Harry's arms. "Who is he?"

"Hermione, this is the person I'd like you to meet." Harry said, tilting his arms a little so she could see the baby's face much better. "Say hello to little Teddy Lupin."

The baby only gurgled happily and waved at Hermione, causing them all to smile.

Harry looked around. Things were okay now. Their family was complete and that was all he could ever wish for.

**A/n: Finished another story again and I'm so sleepy. Hope you liked this one. As I told you, I wanted to give you a story without all those character deaths. Please give me your feedback on this one. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Hope to see you guys again, soon.**

**SV**


End file.
